


Figrid Drabble Collection

by whisper_norbury



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 100 word stories, 100 words, Babies, Drabble, F/M, Figrid - Freeform, Happily Married, Love, Marriage, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Shipping, Skipping Stones, VERY Short Stories, Wordcount: 100, dwarf and human relations, everyone lives au, rocks, short one-shot, stone - Freeform, wagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_norbury/pseuds/whisper_norbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100-word drabbles involving the Fíli/Sigrid pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just A Little Thing (happy drama)

**Author's Note:**

> _I previously had all of my 100-word Hobbit drabbles posted in one place:[Transience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2163225/chapters/4729614). But upon reflection, I decided that it would be best to move the shipping drabbles to collections of their own, so that those who do not care for a particular pairing will not have to wade through their NOTPs._  
>     
>  _You can find my Kiliel drabble collection[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4370963/chapters/9920297) and my Bagginshield collection [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4371278/chapters/9921137)._
> 
> _Thank you for reading!_

She was so small... just a little thing, really. Her head fit perfectly in Fíli's palm, her tiny hand barely curled around his finger, her wide eyes glinted when she stared at him.

He had worried when he learned that Sigrid was with child. He worried that they were too different, that the baby would not do well. And after she was born, his heart ached when the midwives told him that she would not make it.

But though she was small, she was strong; and as she grew, always she held her daddy in the palm of her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to mention when I posted this that most of my Figrid ideas come from my own experiences with my hubby, and this is no exception. Our own youngest baby was born 4 1/2 pounds, with bilateral clubfoot -- she is now three years old, is as tall as a five-year-old, and runs **everywhere** :)


	2. Ready (happy romantic drama)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before the first "chapter" in this collection.

"Do you suppose the world is ready for us?" asked Sigrid.

Fíli smiled softly.

How often had she asked that in the six years since they had met?

In the five years since they had become dearest friends?

In the four years since since they had confessed their love?

In the three years since he had asked her to marry him?

In the two years since they had wed?

And now, after learning she was with child, he answered her as he always did.

"It doesn't matter if the world's ready," he said. " _We_ are ready, and that is enough."


	3. Skipping Stones (humor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place while they are courting.

"I know _stone_ ," said Fíli, tossing his flawless rock so it skipped seven times before sinking.

Sigrid smiled, then began walking along the shore; and Fíli followed patiently for fifteen minutes, since she'd given him as much time to find his own _perfect stone_. He grinned confidently when she eventually chose a rather inferior rock; but when she tossed it, the stone skipped nine times before sliding into the water.

Because while Fili knew stone, Sigrid knew this lake and its currents; and so she won the bet, and for the next week, Fíli would be cooking dinner for _her_.


End file.
